


aunt irma

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [21]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Aunt Irma - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Periods, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Jen, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: jen has aunt irma visiting. the boys don't know how to deal with it
Relationships: Jen Barber & Maurice Moss & Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	aunt irma

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou to the wonderful anon on tumblr who requested this. i hope you enjoy it!!!

Jen had been making strange noises all morning, and the boys didn't know what to do. 

They knew she had Aunt Irma visiting: Roy's emotions had been all over the place and Moss had spent most of the week complaining about feeling annoyed about everything. They knew what that meant and had spent most of the week doing everything they could to a. avoid Jen's wrath and b. keep her as happy as possible. This morning, though, Jen had spent the whole time lying on the sofa, one arm thrown over her eyes as she made a series of groaning and grumbling noises. Roy couldn't help but look up at her every so often, wondering if he should say something but always opting not to. Moss didn't seem to be registering any of it. 

Finally Roy knew he had to say something. Not to Jen, that would be stupid. No, he had to talk to Moss, but not in here. 

"Moss, can you just help me grab some printer paper from upstairs?" he said as he got up, walking over and standing by his best friend's desk. 

"I refilled it this morning," Moss replied, nonplussed. Roy suppressed a sigh.

"No you didn't. C'mon, come and help me?" 

"I'm _sure_ I did, let me just go and check..."

"Moss!" Roy hissed. It was then that Moss got the message, making a small _ah_ noise and nodding. He winked, tapping his finger to the side of his nose. Roy sighed for real this time. He shook his head, grabbing Moss' arm and pulling him out of the office before he could say something stupid. 

"What is it?" Moss said once the office door closed. "Has someone stolen our printer paper?"

"What, no!" Roy replied. "It's about Jen." 

"What about Jen?"

"Haven't you heard the noises she's been making all morning." 

"Has she?" Moss shook his head, shrugging. "I thought that was the windows." 

Roy took a moment to take this in. He stared up at the ceiling, running through this in his head. 

" _How_ would it have been the windows?" he eventually said. Moss shrugged again. "You know what, we haven't got time to talk about that. What are we gonna do?" 

"About the printer paper?" 

"Forget about the print paper!"

"But you're the one who started talking about it!" 

Roy could feel himself getting more and more annoyed, but he took a deep breath and reminded himself that Jesus Chris, this was his best friend and he would be damned if he missed the next Star Wars movie because he was serving life in prison. 

"Look, are we supposed to say somethin' to Jen?" he asked, making sure to lower his voice. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask if she's okay," Moss replied. Roy nodded. He had thought so. 

"Okay, we will do then. Together, agreed?"

Moss nodded. Roy took a deep breath, flicking his eyes towards the ceiling as if he was looking to a God of some sorts before looking back down and heading back into the office, Moss following not far behind him. 

"Jen, Roy has something he wants to ask you," Moss blurted before Roy could say anything, darting back to his desk. Roy glared at his best friend before looking back to Jen, who had taken her arm from over her eyes and was glaring at him.

"Er, I just wanted to check you're alright," Roy said. Jen's face softened then, and Roy let out a tiny sigh of relief. "You've been making some weird noises. You alright?" 

There was a pause. Roy held his breath, and was about to apologise and go back to his desk before Jen's face crumpled and she began to cry. 

"No!" she wailed. 

In panic Roy looked towards Moss. He, of course, was no help, simply shrugging and looking alarmed. Roy huffed at him before coming around to the other side of the sofa and sitting on the coffee table, giving her the best sympathetic look he could muster up. 

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked. 

"No," she said after a moment, once she'd calmed down a little. She sighed, wiping her eyes quickly. "No, you're alright. Thank you for asking, though. I just need to move around."

With this, she started trying to stagger up. Roy opened his mouth to warn her against this, maybe to wait a moment, but before he could say anything Jen swayed and collapsed forward onto him.

"Shit!" he shouted. Moss looked up at that, and once he realised what had happened he rushed forward. After some whispered panicking, the two of them moved Jen back onto the sofa, lying her on her side. Moss fetched a damp cloth from the other room, and Roy placed it over her forehead. 

The first thing Jen saw when she woke up were Moss and Roy's faces hovering a couple of inches above hers. They were watching her nervously, glancing at each other every so often. When they saw that she was awake they leaned away. Roy helped her slowly sit up. 

"Sorry 'bout that," she murmured as Moss handed her a cup of tea. It was far too sweet but she elected not to say anything. "Happens sometimes." 

"Seriously?" Roy exclaimed. Jen nodded, rolling her eyes. 

"Think about it, Roy." 

He did so, as did Moss. She couldn't help but giggle as both of their noses crinkled, and Moss even began to look a little harrowed. 

"Point taken," Roy murmured. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Moss asked. Jen thought about this for a moment. 

"Can you go upstairs and get me a sandwich? Chicken salad if they have it sweetheart." 

Moss nodded and shot off out of the office. Jen turned to Roy, giving him a small smile. "Thank you," she said. 

"For what?" he replied confusedly. 

"Looking after me, I suppose. Not all guys would do that."

Roy gave her a soft smile. 

"We're mates, Jen. Mates take care of mates." 

Jen smiled at him, and couldn't help but reflect on how lucky she was to end up with such good friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! check out my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay if you want to request a fic!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y’all xx


End file.
